


Silent Waters

by Nautilusopus



Series: Very Extremely Hot Sexy Intercourse Between Consenting Adults [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, GUARANTEED TO WRECK ANY AND ALL UNDERWEAR, Humour, I AM A SEX EXPERT AND THIS IS HOW A SEX DOES, PWP, WARNING: VERY SEXY, non-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautilusopus/pseuds/Nautilusopus
Summary: Lake is designated location to do sex. Cloud and Aeris do a regular sex by the lake.





	Silent Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cancelling _The Number I_. And _Diaspora_ , and _Meddling Kids_ , and _WhiteStag_ , and _A Symphony for Crows_ , and _Shaped Like You_ , and _She Who Waits_ , and _Dumpsterboy Roadtrip_ , and basically every single fic I was ever going to publish here. Trashing the lot of it. There's just no market for genfic, honestly, and it's a little disheartening. I figure I might as well throw my hat into this dirty, dirty ring and see how it goes! 
> 
> As an expert in sex, I can guarantee that the events depicted in this fic are not only how sex works, but extremely hot as well.

Cloud and Aeris sat on the shore of the lake in the Forgotten City. The water lapped gently at their toes. 

Aeris was the first to break the silence. “I’ve waited so long for this day.”

Cloud lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He gently touched the softness of one of her mounds, and she arched into his grasp, wanting more. He obliged, never one to leave his lover unsatisfied, and placed another gentle kiss on her cheek. 

“Take me,” moaned Aeris. “Take all of me. All at once. You must not miss any.”

He lifted another leg over his shoulder, lowering his throbbing manhood towards her moist tunnel. The moisture caused him to drop it, and it throbbed away into a nearby bush. 

Aeris peered at him inquisitively from inside the tunnel. “I’m ready for you.”

Cloud lifted another leg over his shoulder, leaning in closer. Their eyes met. “I’m so happy we can have this moment together. Just this once.” Her vivid green orbs burned into his, causing viscous aqueous humor to run down his cheeks. She always knew how to read him like a book. But not the kind of book that you're required to read, and you spend the whole time looking for shit to annotate for a grade and it just sucks the fun out of the entire experience of reading in the first place and makes you never want to touch the classics again even if you would have enjoyed them normally, or a really trashy book that you don't actually like but it's popular and everyone else seems to like it so you read it too but it's the same YA crap you've seen about eighty times now and you don't want to be that one contrarian stick in the mud that doesn't like it but every time it gets brought up it makes your blood boil so you just give up and seethe quietly to yourself and then nod and smile when you're asked directly about it, wondering how many people are thinking the same thing. A good book, that you wanted to read. But also a really sexy one, with many a peener and vajangle in it, because they were still fucking and Cloud and Aeris were still thinking about an assorted variety of uses for orifices and things reminiscent of them, and things that may or may not be inside/around them. 

He lifted another leg over his shoulder. His arms strained under the weight. He slowly began to wind his tongue around her rosebud, before it suddenly blossomed and began to absorb the moisture provided by his saliva. Aeris moaned in pleasure. “Faster, Cloud.” 

Cloud went faster, lifting her leg over his shoulder to accommodate his movements. "Faster," Aeris said again, and faster he went. His muscles ached, but he couldn't stop. Not here. He had to keep going. Aeris cried out for him to go faster, and his body vanished into a blur as they went as fast as they possibly could, flying over the landscape, pursued by their feelings of lust, their teeth snapping, their breath hot at their heels. 

Lifting her leg over his shoulder, he unfurled his exopituitary gland as her mounds, now flushed with the necessary pleural fluids, gaped hungrily for its embrace. 

She dug her fingers into his back as she moaned again, and he went still as powerful neurotoxins began to eat away at his nervous system. Moving quickly, she took the necessary genetic material from his exopituitary, and then gnawed off his vestigial arms to replenish calories lost during the mating ritual, calories that would soon be needed to raise their young. 

Aeris smiled to herself, relishing that special moment they had shared together, then let out another, much louder moan, signalling to rival males in the area that she had claimed a mate already, and dove into the lake, vanishing into its crystalline depths. There was much work to be done, if she was to truly save the Planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted a few years ago along with its (thematically similar) partner a few years ago back when I was trying to get shippers to block me en masse. Still, I thought it as a shame I'd put effort into something designed specifically to never be read and keep the entirety of the VII fanbase as far away from my blog as possible, so I figured I'd clean them up a little and put them here. For the world to see. Forever. 
> 
> Look at it. 
> 
> Are you looking?


End file.
